The present invention relates to an internal combustion fastener driving tool including a handle system that is coupled to and supports a drive system, a magazine, and a nose piece. The fastener driving system is operable through an internal combustion driven piston. The drive system includes a driver body which includes a piston housing in which a piston is slideably housed. A driving member is coupled to the piston. A combustion chamber is defined by the driver body, piston housing, and piston. The piston and driving member are axially arranged and configured within the piston housing to drive a fastener upon combustion of a metered amount of gaseous fuel in the combustion chamber.
A preferred fastener driver system includes a preferred intake valve. The preferred intake valve includes a reed valve, which is located on the interior surface of the cylinder head. A preferred reed valve includes a reed portion and a substantially non-resilient seat portion. The non-resilient seat portion, preferably, substantially eliminates adherence of the reed portion to the seat portion. A preferred non-resilient portion is of an aluminum composition. A preferred aluminum composition includes aluminum and only trace or incidental impurities normally found in aluminum.